


A Game of Chess

by jaehyunnova



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Seulyong - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Smut, seulyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunnova/pseuds/jaehyunnova
Summary: Seulgi being Seulgi–a cry baby loser in all types of games and Taeyong being the understanding supportive boyfriend he is.Understanding? Of course, undersanding."One more round, please, Taeyong."





	A Game of Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is jaehyunnova from AFF.  
> This 2019, I've planned to share my stories on AFF to other platforms to reach more people and meet new friends. 
> 
> I hope the stories I have yet to share will bring you some entertainment. =)

“One more round, please.”

“Just one last,” Seulgi pleaded, bringing her hands together as she batted her eyelashes, coaxing everyone to give her another chance. She and Red Velvet, together with NCT have been in the practice room, playing chess for two hours already, killing some time as they just finished practicing for their MAMA performance. She had been playing the game since she stepped into the room but never once did she win nor her king stayed alive even just for 10 minutes.

“You’ve been asking for one last round since 15 minutes ago, Seulgi. We’ve already had five rounds of last rounds.” Irene bellowed, rolling her eyes at her, making her pout. It was her first time to play the checkered board game and it took her quite long to understand the mechanics and rules just like how she did in every other games. What can she do, though? She was definitely a loser in all types of games but that did not stop her from playing them. Truth be told, she liked—no, she loved playing games but the thing was she was just not as good as everyone else.

“Time to go home.”

“No…no…please?” Seulgi struggled to say as she hooked her arms around Irene’s, preventing her to leave. She was having a hard time uttering anything as her breath got caught in her throat, her eyes sweated with tears, and her throat burned with frustration. She knew she was close to letting the tears stream down her face just to make them stay with her to play but before she was able to do so, Irene stood up and patted her head, before leaving with everyone except Taeyong.

“Home it is.” She heard Taeyong whisper as he gathered the chess pieces and placed them in the box whilst she allowed her tears to stream down her cheeks, letting out the frustrations that built inside her. Just what was wrong with her? Why can’t she just be as good as everyone else when it comes to games? Heck, not even everyone else but even just for a normal person! All her life she wanted to play games with others but before she could understand the dynamics and enjoy them, she always found herself getting eliminated. What’s worse was that this always happened 10 minutes she was into the game.

 

 

“What do you like to eat?” She heard Taeyong ask from the kitchen as she sat on the floor of their living room, sulking from the game a while ago in the practice room. Just how can people be so good in games?  She has been pondering on this question since they arrived home and until now she has not found any answers to it.

“Seulgi? What do you like to eat for dinner?”

“Nothing. I don’t want to eat,” she answered sullenly as she breathed out her reply through her nose. It was the second time he asked but she was not in the mood to talk to anyone but herself and get some answers as to why she was such a bad gamer. Was it because she lacked the experience? Of course, she did lack this, when every time she found herself dumbfounded at the mechanics of the stupid games she had encountered. Was it because she was dumb? There was no way she was dumb though, and never would she admit that if that were even true. Was it because she was a slow leaner? No way, she was something like this! She could memorize choreographies in under an hour and perform them as flawlessly as the instructors did. So what was wrong with her?

“Seulgi.”

She heard him call out her name in a stern voice, definitely warning her to better answer, but she refused to do so. Eating was not one of her priorities right now, she was not hungry anyway. Why could Taeyong not get that? She only rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders lazily when he called her again. Why was he so stubborn? She did not want to eat and that was all there was to it, nothing big deal.  She heard him sigh, ultimately conceding, before saying, “I’d get pasta for us.”

 

 

Seulgi was lost in her thoughts when she felt Taeyong sat behind her, caging her between his legs before settling down a plate of pasta and a glass of soda on the table in front of them. Frustrated for being disturbed from her thoughts, she lifted her gaze in front and did not dare to spare him a single glance. Just then, she heard him sigh, his warm breath hitting her neck, as he placed a box on the table after moving the plate of pasta and glass of soda on the side. Did he order pizza? Seulgi rolled her eyes; she was not going to eat even though pizza was in their menu for tonight. She was too frustrated and pizza would not be enough to make it go away, all she needed was some answers. With all her might, she ignored the rustlings as Taeyong fixed and arranged the mysterious box on the table which was right under her chin. Minutes have passed yet she has not sniffed a single scent of a delectable pizza. She was sure she did not have any colds, so maybe it was some photo albums? Or maybe other varieties of food with no scent at all? Was that even possible?

“You’re first. What’s your move?”

Her train of thoughts was cut short and a sharp gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes widened and her mouth agape because before her was a chess board with every piece settling on their rightful places. He prepared the game all those time she was ignoring him and being a childish bitch? She turned her head around and met Taeyong’s smiling eyes sparkling for her. Seulgi could not help but sweetly smile at him before planting a soft kiss on his lips. She giggled when she felt him tug her lower lip right before she was about to withdraw them, and she knew that before they could start the game she has to give him something in return—and of course, nothing could be more powerful than a make out session for a way of saying a simple thank you.

 

“One more round, please?”

 

“Another round, please Taeyong?”

“Just last round? Just twenty more minutes, please?”

Seulgi begged for probably the tenth time; she was not sure anymore. It was already 11PM and most likely, that meant they have been playing for the last three hours. In those three long, fun, hours, she still never won against him yet she was ecstatic as she was making progress—her king had lasted 20 minutes in the game—the longest she had ever played.

“Don’t worry, we have all night to play.”

She heard him say and she knew he was smiling behind that voice as he arranged the chess pieces again whilst still sitting behind her, his arms stretched as he collected the pieces one by one by the side of the board, consequently encasing her in hug. This has been his routine for the past hours, cuddling her as they played over and over again, and from time to time nipping and kissing her every exposed skin he could reach.

Truth be told, apart from getting to understand the mechanics of the game, Seulgi was more than happy that Taeyong never once complained of getting tired in playing the checkered board game. She would always ask him for another round and never did he deny her of this, which certainly warmed her heart, sending her tingly sensations in her stomach and making her cheeks flushed.

Among anyone she knew, he was the only one who accepted this childish side of her. When everyone else was quitting playing with her and screaming of not wanting to be her playmate ever again, Taeyong was the only one who stayed and vowed to be her companion till she got to fully enjoy the activity, teaching her the dynamics and rules in every game she eagerly wanted to play without him getting utterly frustrated for her being such as sore loser. She loved how he basically embraced every side of her—the ugly and the good, and how he never saw her differently even as he watched how her flaws trickled down on her every move.

Moving the pawn forward as they start the game again, Seulgi felt him rest his head on her shoulder, sniffing the loose strand of her hair settling on it. Taeyong loved the smell of her hair, he even told her once that he could lose all sensations humans have just not the sense of smell because he would not be able to last a day without getting a sniff of her hair. She could not stop a giggle that escaped her lips as his rough breathing tickled the side of her sensitive neck.

“I’m grateful that you don’t hate and get tired of this childish side of me, you know? You’re the only one who took this side of me with open arms,” Seulgi confessed as she leaned back and let Taeyong’s hug bask her with his warmth before lifting another pawn to move.

She felt him smile on her shoulders and tightened his grip around her before pulling away a little from the hug and began showering her with kisses.

She was caught off guard when Taeyong gently kissed the crown of her head before whispering with a very low voice , “How will I even hate this side of you when I get to hold you—” he paused for a moment and she let out a long sharp gasp as she felt him bring his lips down to her earlobe, giving it a teasing lingering kiss before the torturing nipping and licking “—kiss you, and—” she softly moaned when he trailed butterfly kisses down to the base her neck before stopping and settling his lips at the part where her shoulders and neck dangerously met, nipping on the very tender sensitive spot that made her eyes roll at the back of her head and made her let out a very sultry moan settling down in her throat “—take you as long as you’re very much into the game—willing to let me do whatever I want while you’re being too preoccupied by these simple tiny distractions to even care enough?”

Seulgi felt goosebumps pebbled her skin when Taeyong tilted her chin, allowing him to nip and suck more of those enticing, soft, sensitive spots on her neck, utterly marking her she was his. She can feel every bruised spot his lips left deliciously throbbing and making her want for more. She wants more—more of these from Taeyong—just some more nips, licks, and kisses on her neck, and Taeyong knew that.

Of course, he knew—he knew her neck was her weakest spot. How would he not know when he was basically as knowledgeable as her when it comes to her body? Taeyong absolutely knew she could totally give in to any of his requests in a snap of a finger whenever he latched his sinful lips on her neck. Heck, she would even beg for him to nibble on it if she has to.

“Taeyong…”

Seulgi hissed when she felt his lips twitched into a grin. The bastard knew she wanted more and he would likely prolong her agony as long as she would not beg for him to do it. Taeyong rubbed her right hand, coaxing it to relax and that was the only time she noticed how white her knuckles had turned as she held on a pawn so tightly.  She countered the snicker that escaped his lips with a curse—she was getting so lost in the sensation and the bastard liked it.

She squealed when Taeyong suddenly bit the base of her neck and she could feel the immense throbbing it left that lasted only for a little while as he latched his lips back onto the same spot, sucking it and giving it a soft tender kiss before moving onto another spot. This routine of his continued bite after bite, suck after suck and kiss after kiss until he was satisfied with the art he created that now magnificently mapped Seulgi’s neck.

All those times of Taeyong’s ministrations, Seulgi only squeezed her eyes shut and basked herself in the waves of pleasure that knocked off her body. She always loved how sweet he could get but she would never deny that she loved this sensual side of him more—absolutely more. And she wanted more of these—just more.

Seulgi let out a loud gasp and arched her back, ultimately making the pawn slip out of her fingers, feeling Taeyong’s hands found their ways on her brassiere, kneading and cupping her mounds underneath the red lacy underwear whilst continuing his trail of butterfly kisses that now landed on her right shoulder.

“Taeyong…please,”

“Mmmm” was his only reply as moved his lips to the side of her breast after successfully removing the tiny piece of barrier from earlier and her blouse. She squealed in surprise when he took her right nipple into his mouth while his left hand massaged her other tip all along dragging his right hand down to her stomach and down to her zippers.

“Taeyong!”

Seulgi screamed, her body jerking forward, as he cupped her drenched core with his right hand and latched his mouth at the other peak of her mound while his other hand settled on her waist and held her in place.

“Taeyong…just please…”

She begged as he removed her pants along with her red lacy underwear that was undeniably wet. But Taeyong paid no heed to her request as he continued sucking in her nipples one after the other and dangerously trailing his fingers in the inside of her thighs but never reaching her core. She let out a groan, frustrated when he lightly dragged a finger to her slit, not really putting enough pressure on the ball of nerve she wanted him to focus on.

She glared at him only to see he him smirk at her mound as he tugged her peak with his teeth, making her shriek.

“Beg me, Seulgi. Beg me, just how you begged me to give you another round to play that goddamn checkered board game.”

“Taeyong.. please…”

“Please, what?” he teased, licking her nipples one after the other whilst continuing his torture on her core as he dragged his fingers dangerously close to her slit.

“Please, Taeyong, just put it in.” Seulgi begged with a frustrated tone, her eyes blurry and her patience quickly running out.

“What do I put in? Where do I put it in? You’ve got to be specific, Seulgi.”

“Taeyong, please just put it inside me. Please, I need you.” She almost cried out. Goddamn it, she never knew he would drag this kind of game far too long, and it was making her frustrated more than ever. Taeyong liked—no, he fucking loved it when she begs and given their situation right now, he was surely taking advantage of this—every second, every minute, every please she murmured. This bastard knew what she wanted and he was still feigning ignorance.

“Come on, Seulgi. You can do better than that.” He teased as he sucked the skin in between her mounds, leaving it with a dark red mark.

That was it. That was the last strand of Seulgi’s patience. She did not want to prolong this either as her sexual frustration was eating her up; however, she would get want she wanted in her own way. He could not tease her as long as he wanted when she could feel the bulge between his thighs, trying to break free from his tight pants. Taeyong liked to play his game, well surprise, because so did she. She was going to let him snap out of this reserved and controlled façade of his, and she was going to enjoy every bit of it. Drastic times call for drastic measures and it was time for Seulgi to use her cards.

She pushed him away making him stagger and before he could even recover she pushed him down back on the floor with his back leaning on the couch. It took everything she had to stifle a smirk when she heard him gasp, his mouth wide open as she settled her naked body on his lap. Seulgi wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let her hands settle on his hair all the while tugging some of his soft blonde strands. Her hips slowly paced back and forth, her drenched core settling above his raging cock underneath the pants that was now wet with her cum, her sultry eyes locked with his, and her mouth slightly ajar—just enough for her to puff some breath to fan his lips.

Seulgi could feel his resolve snapping soon as his hands tightly gripped her waist, trying to hold her in place while his dark, lustful eyes shot her down.

“Just beg, Seulgi. Just tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

But Seulgi only moved her hips in a more sensual manner, releasing some erotic noises that settled on her throat which deliciously hit his lips as she made sure to keep her mouth close enough to tempt him to kiss her and take all her moans. With her sudden attack, she felt his bulge twitch beneath her. Poor Taeyong, two could play this game.

“Seulgi. Just. Say. It.” He uttered with a strained voice, and it was hard for her not to burst into a wave of laughter hearing his voice rattle. He was surely going to lose anytime soon with the way his hands tightly gripped her waist; jaw terribly clenched shut; eyes trembling with lust; and cock twitching restlessly underneath her. She was going to win this game because there was no way she was going to beg him to fuck her when he was being such a tease a while ago. She would not beg him—no—of course not, she was wiser than that. He would eventually fuck her without her begging him because he would not be able to take it any longer—and that meant using her very last card.

Seulgi straightened up and humped his lap, making sure she pressed enough pressure on his cock as she alternately gasped and moaned right before his eyes. She bounced seductively on his hard cock which was still covered with his pants, her hair whirling in the air as she went up and down, back and forth, and her mounds bouncing along with the rhythm she was dancing. With all these teasing, she never failed to utter the key to breaking Taeyong’s resolve: “Taeyong…ah… Taeyong….”

“Fuck it!”

Not a second later, Seulgi found herself lying on the floor, her wrists bounded by his one hand at the top of her head and her legs stretched wide open where Taeyong settled himself in between them. Taeyong wasted no time devouring her lips like an animal in heat and squeezing everything his other hand can touch.

“Ah!”

Seulgi found herself screaming when he dipped two fingers inside her drenched core, pushing and pulling them out in a slow manner, yet deep and very much calculated as his lips sucked on her areola like a Popsicle melting under the heat of the sun. She panted heavily as the sensation seeped into her bones with his continued ministrations. Soon after she found herself thrashing underneath him as he plunged his fingers faster and faster, curling them every time he could that touched every corner of her insides, sending her into an incredible world of pleasure whilst sucking her peaks alternately harder until all she saw was white, her back arched, and her legs shook uncontrollably.

“No more games now, Seulgi. I’m going to take what I should’ve taken a while back.”

She was merely recovering her vision and was barely breathing when she felt Taeyong thrusted inside her in a very slow torturing pace. She brought her hands to his face, pulling him down to rest her neglected lips on his. Seulgi bit his lower lip and ran her tongue along it before thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, fighting Taeyong’s wet slithering muscular organ.

Her breath got caught in her throat when he rammed inside of her core like an animal in heat. Her lips immediately parted from his, letting out a very erotic tone that was music in Taeyong’s ears. Likewise, Taeyong groaned and that was her cue as she lifted her legs and wrapped it around his waist as the pleasure took over her body. With every thrust, she felt her insides scream with delight as his cock grazed over her tender spots and it was like she was losing her grip on reality.

“Ah! Taeyong!”

Seulgi yelled as he lifted her up from the floor and found herself straddling him on the couch whilst Taeyong did not stop from pushing and pulling his cock inside her cunt. She could not help but to mewl in content, feeling him deeper inside her with their new position. She looked at him straight in the eye and noticed how his eyes turned even darker as they trailed down her body. Even without him touching those parts, she felt every spot his eyes landed on, burning and she definitely loved it.

Seulgi felt him tightening his grip on her waist which made her look back at his face. She gasped when she saw how he tightly clenched his jaw shut and kept forcing his trembling eyes open. Taeyong leaned forward until his lips touched her ears and whispered ever so huskily, “Ride me, Seulgi.”

In that moment, Seulgi felt something inside of her snap. A second later she realized it was her self-control breaking free from its tight bounds, and she wasted no time in letting him witness this beastly side of her.

“Watch me,” was everything she uttered before squeezing his shoulders before bouncing up and down from his cock with all her might. Her hands shifted to the couch as she brought herself up, slightly changing their position, allowing Taeyong’s dick to enter her deeper. She screamed in ecstasy as his cock hit her g-spot incessantly every time she pushed her body down to his, making her squeeze his dick tighter and tighter.

“Fuck, Seulgi!”

She continued riding his cock restlessly and a few more hitting of her g-spot, she felt the knot in her stomach tightened. She moaned breathlessly as she looked at Taeyong who was having the time of his life, groaning and gaping at her naked bouncing body as if she was a delectable menu for dinner.

“Taeyong, I’m close,”

She almost cried out, unable to take the building pleasure inside of her, twisting in her stomach. She squeezed his cock tighter to let him know she was on the verge of her orgasm and too tired to lift herself up. With the way Taeyong aggressively bit his lip and held a bruising hold of her waist, she knew he was near too.

“Me too, baby. Me, too. Let me take it from here,” was his menacing growl and before she knew it, Seulgi found herself screaming in pleasure as Taeyong held her arms at her back while he began pounding under her all the while latching his mouth into one of her crowns. His thrusts became harder, deeper, and very much erratic as he pushed both of them into the cliff of orgasm.

“Taeyong! Taeyong! Taeyong!” Seulgi chanted as she felt her orgasm taking over her body—vision blurry, mouth agape, legs quivering, hands fisting, and her body continuously bouncing up and down as her core was unceasingly being pounded on as Taeyong chased his own release.

“Fuck, baby!”

A few more relentless thrusts, erotic low groans, and hard sucking, orgasm took over Taeyong’s body, his cock shooting a full load of strings of cum inside of her and the feeling alone made her mewl. They were still both catching their breath and coming down from their high, when she felt Taeyong stood up and strode towards their bedroom without pulling out of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and settled her head on his shoulders, her eyes shut as she was too tired to give a damn to what he was planning.

Moments after, Seulgi felt her back touch a soft material and instantly recognized they were lying on their bed, loving the feeling of the soft, bouncy bedding underneath her. While she was still unevenly breathing, Taeyong, who was hovering above her, began trailing wet kisses along her jaw down to her neck. She was about to utter a stop when he instantly covered her mouth with his, swallowing her supposedly upcoming complaints. Seconds later, she found herself moaning into the kiss, as he deepened it, angling his head to taste all of her as their tongues fought over dominance.

“Taeyong…tired…”

She moaned as he kept marking her body, sucking and licking every spot he missed in their first round of sex.

“Mmmm, just one more, baby,”

Truth be told, Seulgi was really tired because of the sex they just had a while ago but not too tired to go on for a few more rounds. With the way Taeyong mapped her body with wet butterfly kisses, she knew he wanted more—more kisses, more nipping, more sucking, more licking, more thrusting, more pounding—just more—more ministrations for her body. But now that the ball was in her court, it was her turn to take advantage of the situation and be the teasing monster like he was a while ago. Oh boy, she was surely going to make him beg for another round.

“But… tired.. no more”

She reasoned out but making sure her tone was sultry and not forgetting to let out a moan at the end as Taeyong began sucking the spots on her collarbones, coaxing her to give him another round. Poor boy, he was getting himself into, she was pretty sure she was going to enjoy this revenge—every bit of this.

“Baby, one more, just one more,”

“Taeyong.. can’t… no more.. too sensitive”

Seulgi denied him, pushing his head away from her body which was already near her breasts. It took every bit of self-restraint she had not to laugh when she lifted his head and saw how his eyes burned with desire, brows furrowed in frustration (—of course that would be sexual frustration hah! Take that!), arm muscles flexed, mouth agape as he puff some sharp low breaths, and of course the almighty cock that felt very much alive inside her.

After composing herself, Seulgi cupped his face and looked at him with sultry eyes as she huffed sexily, making him hiss. She instantly gasped and mewled when she felt him twitched inside of her, silently begging her to be squeezed.

“Baby, my insides are too sensitive I won’t last long,” she purred, titling her head purposely and teasingly bit her lower lip to meet the angle Taeyong loved to see—the very angle that always got him to take her. She smirked when he brought his head back to her neck and began giving her wet kisses.

“I’m fine with that baby, just cum whenever you want. You know how I always loved when you cum while baby Taeyong is inside you,”

Seulgi stifled a snort knowing what game he was playing. He was going to coax her for another round through sputtering praises for her but nope, that was not what she wanted. She wanted him to beg her for another round, and there was no other way for him to get another round of sex he so much wanted without the begging. Seulgi hummed and pushed him away, making him groan and squeeze his eyes shut. She pretended to think over it before giving him the sultry eyes and lip bite he could never deny.

“Why don’t you beg me for it?”

She giggled when Taeyong buried his face on her shoulder and gave her soft kisses before groaning and not forgetting to twitch a muscle in his jaw, “Come on, baby, please just one more round.”

“Hmm, you call that begging? I don’t think so.”

“Ugh, baby please just please!”

“I’m waiting, Taeyong. You better do it now or you won’t get any. Tick-tock-tick-tock.”

“Agh! Fuck! Seulgi!”

Seulgi all but smirked, loving the view in front of her: Taeyong aggressively raking his hair and tugging some strands of it. He brought his hands to his face as if he was washing it. Well he was likely washing it—washing away the sexual frustration very much evident in his face. She heard him groan for the nth time and she could not erase the smug on her face, knowing she did this to him—she just unraveled another side of Taeyong, this time she got to unlock the pleading one. Nice. 

She was about to taunt him again but found herself shocked and frozen when he removed his hands from his face and placed them on the side of her head, trapping her under him before looking at her eyes with a different gaze that was very much dissimilar from before.

“Baby, let’s have one more round, please. Allow me to make love to you, Seulgi. Please, I need you. I want you. Just make me love you tonight, baby.”

Shocked would have been an understatement as to what she felt because everything inside of her just screamed all at once and she was not able to grasp what those emotions were. This was not the first time Taeyong said it, but it never failed to make her always feel like she just heard this line for the very first time. She always loved how he never called this deed as sex but as making love, and just like any woman out there, Seulgi could not stop the overwhelming feeling of being loved—of being loved like this—being treasured like this. The amount of sweetness, love, and honesty dripping from his voice as he uttered every word always instantly warm her heart and she would always be forever grateful that she found this side of him—the sweet, loving side of Taeyong she definitely loved the most.

She was basking herself with the warmth of his words when she felt him brush her hair as he leaned down to meet her lips, giving her the passionate tingling kiss she loved the most—the kiss that always relayed his love for her that even the sweetest words could not compare.

“I know you’re tired baby, but can you give this to me? Can you do this for me? I know you can give me one more. Just one more, baby, one more round. I want to make love to you again.”

Overwhelmed with the pouring love Taeyong drowned her with, Seulgi gladly nodded her head in approval as she felt her cheeks getting damped. He leaned away to look at her face before giving her the sweetest, endearing, loving smile he has been always keeping away from others—the smile that was just meant for her and only her to see. She felt him kiss the crown of her head, then her forehead, then each of her eye not missing to kiss away the tears the pooled in the corners of it, then the bridge of her nose, then the both sides of her cheeks not forgetting to lick the trail of tears that once were there, and lastly her lips before thrusting inside of her again.

Seulgi fell on the bed with a thump, her legs and lungs giving out after the steamy session they just had. Too worn out to move, she only groaned when she felt herself being scooped and spooned by a pair of strong arms which she definitely loved and warmed her heart. She loved cuddles, all sort of cuddles—sweet and soft cuddles, comfort cuddles, movie cuddles, and especially cuddles after sex—no, scratch that—cuddles after making love with the person she loved the most. She was still catching her breath when Taeyong tilted her chin, giving her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips before spooning her closer to him and nuzzling her hair. Seulgi felt him brush some strands of her hair away from the back of her neck before pressing his hot lips on it and pressing her body against him even more, encasing her in the hug even tighter.

“Now, tell me how can I get tired of this side of you when I get to cuddle with you as much and as long as I want, as long as you keep losing the game every time we go for another round?”

Seulgi only let out a soft chuckle before turning her head to his and planting a gentle kiss on his lips, “Sneaky bastard.”

Before she was able to turn her head back, Taeyong immediately cupped her face and latched his lips on hers, nipping her lower lip and thrusting his tongue inside of her wet cavern without any further ado. His hand left her face and found its way back to her mound that instantly gave him a reaction. Seeming to be encouraged by her drowned moans in his mouth, Taeyong slipped his left hand underneath her body and made its way into her left overly sensitive peak, rubbing it between his skillful fingers and thumb while his right hand instantly disappeared from her torso and found its way to her core.

Taeyong’s lips never left hers as she combust in his arms as he continued his ministrations. Seulgi thrashed in his arms, losing oxygen from the unending passionate kiss only to be paid no heed. She was surely holding onto the last air sacks of her lungs, her vision getting blurry and her mind turning hazy, and that was the only time Taeyong let go of her lips only for her to shriek in delight as his fingers entered her core once again. She still has not recovered from the passionate kiss and has not yet sucked the needed oxygen her body needed when Taeyong claimed her lips once again before saying, “Your one and only sneaky bastard, Seulgi-bear. I love you.”

Seulgi only smiled in this kiss before saying, “I love you, too, Taeyong.”  
 


End file.
